RoChu: From Russia
by FlamingSerpent
Summary: Ivan Braginski is a new transfer student, a boy from Russia. On his first day of school at World Academy, he finds himself infatuated with Wang Yao. But Yao is a model student, and Ivan is more of a delinquent. Gakuen ssiaxChina.IvanxYao.
1. Chapter 1: Transfer Student

_**A/N:**_  
This is a fanfic request from someone, and the story is set in AU Gakuen Hetalia, the World Academy, basically the same place and time as my twoshot "Rain." 

**CHAPTER 1: Transfer Student**

Wang Yao sat in the front row of the classroom at World Academy. It was first period, and most of the students in his class were half asleep, still groggy despite breakfast. Yao, however, was awake and alert, like the model student he was. His textbook was open to the correct place, and his notebook was open to a blank page. Yao was ready with his mechanical pencil in hand.

The teacher cleared his throat, "Ahem! Good morning, class!" Yao looked up and noticed a tall student standing next to the teacher. He did not recognize this new boy. The students around Yao seemed to wake up more, and they whispered amongst themselves.

"Is that a new student?" Francis whispered.

"Of course, you git!" Arthur hissed back. "Why else would there be some random new kid here?"

_A new student aru? _Yao wondered.

The teacher cleared his throat again, "May I please have your attention, class! This is our new transfer student. He has come all the way from Russia, so please do be friendly with him. His name is Ivan Braginski."

"Good morning, da!" Ivan greeted everyone with a childish smile. The teacher motioned for Ivan to take a seat, and he chose the empty seat that was to the right of Yao.

Yao smiled friendily in greeting to the tall Russian, but soon focused his attention on his notebook. He wrote the date neatly in the upper right corner, and then turned his attention to the teacher, who was beginning class.

Ivan hummed a happy little tune, and Yao glanced over at him, slightly annoyed. _Is he even taking notes aru? _he wondered. Yao peeked discreetly at Ivan's notebook, and was shocked to see that it was covered in doodles... about vodka. And the phrase, "Become one, da?" was scribbled all over the place. Along with lots of "Kol kol kol's." _What is this aru? _Yao gasped inwardly as his eyes widened. Ivan looked up at him, and Yao quickly averted his gaze. The Chinese boy wondered if this new transfer student was one of those trouble-making hooligans. Vodka was... well, it was alcohol. And here at the World Academy, there were strict rules regarding alcohol. Of course, Yao was aware that not everyone followed the rules... but he always followed the rules. Wang Yao was the model student.

Yao packed up his books and belongings into his backpack as the bell rang, swinging his backpack over his shoulder. He felt the new transfer student's gaze on his back. Yao decided to ignore it, and he exited the classroom, heading to his second period class.

Ivan watched Yao closely, noting how heavy the backpack looked on his petite figure. He took an interest in this Asian boy; he looked exotically beautiful. Ivan admired the glossiness of Yao's dark hair, and how his ponytail swung from side to side as he walked. Ivan continued to follow Yao rather closely behind.

Yao felt heavy footsteps close behind him. _Is that new student following me aru? _he wondered. As he turned into his math class, he felt sick to his stomach as he noticed that the new student followed him into the same classroom as well. Yao let out a silent sigh, and sat down in his usual seat... and Ivan took the seat right next to him.

"Hello, da!" Ivan greeted, leaning his head on his hand and gazing at Yao. "We are in the same class for math too!"

"Oh, yes, I suppose we are aru!" Yao replied, trying to be friendly. _Maybe he is just lonely aru? _Yao wondered. _After all, he _is_ a new student aru..._

"I am Ivan! What's your name?" he asked.

"My name is Yao, Wang Yao, aru!" Yao replied as he opened up his math binder.

"That's a beautiful name, da!" Ivan proclaimed rather loudly.

Yao felt his cheeks turn pink, and he stared down at the page of notes in his binder, ignoring what Ivan had just said. Even without looking at the Russian next to him, Yao knew that Ivan was staring at him...

Ivan noted to himself, _Yao is so cute, da! When he blushes, his cheeks turn so pink! And he has that cute look in his eyes... it reminds me of little kitties! His eyes are so chocolate-y brown... I can just stare at them and get lost in them... _Ivan smiled to himself, and then declared silently, _I like him!_


	2. Chapter 2: Vodka

**CHAPTER 2: Vodka**

At lunch, Yao sat down with his siblings, and much to his dismay, Ivan took the seat next to him. Ivan smiled cheerfully at Yao, and Yao forced himself to smile back at his new friend. "You are so cute, da!" Ivan murmured.

"What, aru?" Yao looked down as he felt a pink blush creep over his cheeks again.

"Hey, you took my seat!" Im Yong Soo whined as he came into view. He pointed at Ivan furiously. "That's my seat, da-ze~!"

"Kolkolkol... You have a problem with that?" Ivan asked, his eyes gleaming.

Yong Soo cried out, obviously frightened by the scary Russian, "Aniki~! Help me!" He glomped his older brother Yao, hugging him from behind.

Yao shrugged off his younger brother before he could try groping his nonexistent breasts and sighed, "Calm down, Yong Soo aru! He is not going to hurt you; he is my friend aru!"

Ivan grinned as he thought, _I am his friend!_

"A friend?" Kiku asked. Hong-kun and Kiku both gave Yao a look as if to say, "We have never seen him before in our lives..." Hong-kun nibbled on his meat bun quietly.

"Yes, a friend aru!" Yao confirmed. "He is a transfer student from Russia, aru!"

Kiku nodded in understanding and picked up his chopsticks, saying, "Ittadakimasu!"

Mei-mei ran over to Yao, her pink skirts a-swirling about her legs as she sprinted over, and whispered in his ear, "Who is that tall man? What did I miss?"

"A friend aru..." Yao whispered back to her softly.

"Your_ boy_friend?" Mei-mei squealed into her brother's ear.

"NO aru!" Yao shouted. "No, nothing of that sort aru!" His face turned completely red, his cheeks flushed with embarrassed heat. _I have just met this guy, for crying out loud, aru! _Yao thought to himself in frustration. He loved his little siblings, but sometimes they were just way too nosy in his business! And Mei-mei liked to jump to conclusions sometimes.

Ivan grinned, and kol-kol-kol-ed to himself softly. He had over heard what Mei-mei had said, and it made him happy that he and Yao looked like a couple. He had just met Yao, but he was already quite infatuated with him.

Ivan pulled out a bottle of Vodka from seemingly out of nowhere, and started to gulp down a few mouthfuls.

Yao gasped, "Is that... alcohol aru?"

Ivan smiled and asked, "Da! Want some?"

"No, no, no aru!" Yao jumped up from his seat in shock.

Yong Soo raised his hand and shouted, "Can I try some? Da-ze~!"

"No, Yong Soo, no aru!" China scolded, whacking him lightly on the shoulder with his hand. Kiku just ate from his bento box quietly, surveying the scene unfolding before him. Mei-mei had already began eating her lunch and chatting with Hong-kun, not really paying attention to Yao anymore.

Ivan innocently looked around and asked, "What did I do?" He took another gulp from the bottle of vodka, feeling it warm his face.

China stormed off with his backpack slung over his shoulder, fuming as he left the cafeteria. He thought to himself, _Vodka, aru! That delinquent brought alcohol to school; this is horrible aru! _Yao decided not to turn Ivan in to the authorities, but he concluded that he must keep his distance from this new "friend." He could not let this new transfer student negatively influence him, or his younger siblings. "Yes, I must stay away from him, aru!" China mumbled to himself.

The last period bell rang. Finally, the day was over. And, this whole day was mainly spent with Ivan trailing Yao, following him to every single class. Yao wondered if Ivan really did have all the same classes with Yao or if he was simply skipping his_ real_ classes.

Yao walked leisurely through the hallways, heading for the Calligraphy Club room. He heard Ivan's footsteps padding along behind him. It was clear that Ivan was not heading home.

Yao spun around and was about to demand an answer from Ivan, but he gasped, "Ivan, why are you drinking your vodka so openly aru?" Yao snatched the bottle from Ivan's hands and scolded him, "This is against school rules in the first place aru! You cannot –"

Yao was cut off as Ivan pouted, his violet eyes growing wide and… strangely adorable. Yao sighed, and looked down at the vodka bottle. It was almost empty anyhow, so he decided to hand over the bottle. _Ivan has such cute puppy eyes aru… I just can't –oh wait aru! What am I thinking aru? _Yao threw the bottle at Ivan, and Ivan caught it without any difficulty.

"Hey, Yao, no alcohol is allowed in school! You should know that!" a familiar voice yelled. "And I, the hero, actually believed you were a conscientious student!"

"Alfred…" Yao groaned. "It is not what you think, aru!"

"Tsk tsk tsk," Alfred said with a waggle of his finger. "You're going to be in so much trouble!"

"No, no, he should not be in trouble!" Ivan exclaimed. "I was the one who vodka in! It was me, da! Not Yao-yao…"

"Yao-yao?" Alfred cocked an eyebrow, glancing from Yao to Ivan, then back at Yao. "Oh, whatever… I can't deal with this crap. I'm off to the Awesome Club!" Alfred continued walking in his own direction, whistling cheerfully as he took a bite from his double-decker hamburger.

Ivan smiled and murmured, "You're not in any trouble, Yao!"

Yao sighed, "But that isn't the point aru…"

Ivan chugged down the rest of his vodka.


	3. Chapter 3: Love Letter

**CHAPTER 3: Love Letter**

Yao sighed, and said to Ivan, "I know you love being my friend, but I thought I already made it clear that you can_not_ follow me to my dorm room aru!" About a month had passed at World Academy, and by now, Yao was pretty much used to the Russian student who continuously stalked him. It was rather creepy in his opinion, but Yao figured that Ivan was simply a clingy friend.

"But I want to see Yao-yao's room! You will let me in, da?" Ivan whined.

"No, aru," Yao stated firmly as he headed toward the dormitories. "You should head to your own room now aru!" Yao pointed in the opposite direction.

"But I don't want to!" Ivan complained. "My room mate is annoying and he is painting everything pink today!"

Yao assured Ivan, "Feliks is a perfectly fine room mate aru! He may be a bit obsessed with pink and ponies... but he is a nice person, so give him a chance aru!"

Ivan pouted, and continued to follow Yao until they reached Yao's room. Yao gave Ivan a look, as if to say, "You have to leave now." Ivan obediently stood a few feet from the door as Yao entered his room, forcing himself to stay where he was. Ivan felt an urge to bound into Yao's room with him, but due to the sheer might of his will power, he managed to keep himself out.

Once the door shut, Ivan smiled to himself. _Kolkolkol... I have a plan though! It is perfect. I know that Yao-yao is single, da! Now I just need to let him know that even though we just became friends, I really like him... And I have the perfect plan! We will be one soon, da?_

Ivan folded up the piece of lined paper neatly so that it was slim enough to fit through the slit in Yao's gym locker. "Tomorrow during gym, Yao will surely read this!" Ivan murmured as he nudged and pushed the paper through the slit. Ivan heard a soft rustle as the paper landed at the bottom of the locker.

"Letter, check. Yao's gym locker, check. Delivery, check. Everything is perfect... Oh wait! Oh no... Did I forget to sign my name on the letter?" Ivan felt himself start to panic. Then, a strange calm suddenly washed over him. "Kolkolkol, it doesn't matter. My little Yao-yao is smart; he will figure out that I am the one who wrote the letter. It is so obvious! Kolkolkol." Ivan smirked, feeling quite triumphant. He was positive that Yao would figure it out. After all, it was clear that he openly showed his affections to Yao. Now, he just had to wait.

Yao opened up his gym locker, and a folded-up piece of paper fluttered out. "Hmm...?" Yao picked it up and unfolded it. "What's this, aru?" He began to read it:

_To my dearest Wang Yao:_

_Before I even say anything, I suppose you might be able to guess what this letter is about. After all, I am always watching you. I am always admiring you, both close and from afar. You have to know that I have just discovered something: I am in love with you. So, this is a love letter. A love confession._

_When I first saw you, I was amazed by your exotic beauty. And that is when I first felt my attraction to you. But now, after our wonderful days of friendship, I have learned to love everything about you. You just make me so happy! Whenever I am around you, I feel the need to get closer to you. I want to hold you, to touch you. I just want you to know that I want you to be mine, and mine alone. I love you, Yao! And I want to know if you love me back. So please reply soon!_

Yao stared at the love letter, stunned. His eyes were wide, and his lips slightly parted in surprise. His face was beet red, and he felt rather self-conscious at the moment. Yao quickly folded up the piece of paper and wondered, _Who wrote that letter aru? I wonder... _Yao's thoughts were cut off as he heard an obnoxious voice yell out.

"Ooh, what's that?" Alfred snatched the letter from Yao's hands.

"No! Give it back aru!" Yao shouted, reaching for the piece of paper. Alfred held the paper high up, and due to Yao's short stature, he could not reach his letter. "That is not for you aru!" Yao tried to swipe the letter back, but to no avail.

Alfred turned around and started to read the letter as Yao continued to protest. "Ooh, it's a love letter!" Alfred declared in a childish sing-songy voice. "Somebody here likes Yao~! And so close to the Winter Formal Dance too!"

"Shut up aru!" Yao grabbed the letter back, and folded it up, stuffing it into his pants' pocket.

"Who is it?" Alfred questioned with anticipation.

"How am I supposed to know aru?"

"Hey, I can probably help you figure out who it is!" Alfred offered with a wink and an enthusiastic grin.

"Could you really aru? I really want to know before the school dance so -"

"So you guys can go together, right? Yup, I know, I know!" Alfred interrupted. "I can be the awesomely heroic matchmaker!"

Yao smiled gratefully and commented to himself, _Alfred can be annoying sometimes, but he means well aru!_

Yao, even though he was a Senior at World Academy, had not been to many school dances. He went to the Winter Formal in his freshman year, but it was pretty awkward for him since he did not have a date. Everyone else seemed to be coupled up... but Yao was left all alone. It could have been fun with friends, but his friends were pre-occupied. And why would anyone want to go to a boring dance? If Wang Yao had someone to go with, then there was nothing stopping him from attending the Winter Formal and having some fun.

"I will commence my investigation!" Alfred announced as he slapped a rough pat on Yao's back. "Operation: Find Yao's Secret Admirer! Rest assured; I will definitely succeed! After all, I am -"

"The hero aru," Yao completed. "I know, I know, you are the hero aru." Yao could not help but roll his eyes. Alfred always insisted on being called "the hero."

Yao watched as Alfred sprinted out of the locker room, excited about his new quest. Yao felt a smile tugging at his lips as he closed his eyes for a moment. _Someone likes me aru! _he thought with a happy little flutter in his heart.


	4. Chapter 4: Who Wrote It?

**CHAPTER 4: Who wrote it?**

Alfred practically knocked Yao over as he pushed him excitedly forward. "Let's go!" the American ushered boisterously.

"What aru?" Yao gasped, in a little bit of shock from Alfred's sudden yelling and pushing. His books fell to the ground, and Yao leaned down to pick them up, while listening to Alfred explaining.

"I think I have figured out who it is! Okay, to be honest, I am not one hundred percent sure who the guy is, but using my clever brain, I have figured out who it might be!"

"But what if it is the wrong person aru...?" Yao responded nervously with a slightly furrowed brow.

"Not a big deal! You can just say, "Wrong person, sorry" or whatever, and there's no problem! See? It's an awesome idea!"

"Okay, so who is it aru?" Yao leaned over so that Alfred could whisper the name into his ear.

Alfred confided, "I think it's Francis Bonnefoy."

"Wait, _what_ aru?" Yao stiffened in shock. Everyone knew what a pervert Francis was. And if Francis had his eye on Yao, then there has got to be some trouble coming up.

"Calm down! You_ said _you wanted to know!" Alfred shrugged nonchalantly. "And I think you two make a pretty good match! I mean, when I was investigating, I saw a notebook full of love poems that Francis wrote, and he seems like the type of dude who would write love letters. I figured that Francis likes you because you look really pretty, like a girl! And he does_ look_ at you sometimes..."

"I am _not_ a girl aru!" China protested, pouting.

"Well, Francis thinks you look like one," Alfred replied with a laugh. "Go ask him about the letter! Just to confirm it, ya know?" Before China could give an answer, Alfred grabbed his hand and ran down the hallway, leading China to where Francis was.

The Frenchman was sitting in the school cafeteria with a croissant in hand, eating his little snack with exceptional flair. He was having a leisurely chat with Antonio and Gilbert, about who knows what. Raucous laughter was soon heard from the table.

"I will get his attention!" Alfred said to Yao. Yao did not have any time to protest as Alfred yelled, "YO Francis! Over here! Now!"

Francis sighed, and excused himself from his friend, leaving the trio to a duo. He walked over to Alfred and inquired, "What is is now, Alfred? Qu'est-ce que tu as?"

"Show him the letter!" Alfred pushed Yao toward Francis as Yao unfolded the letter in his hand.

"Um..." Yao handed the letter to Francis with an embarrassed look on his face. "Did you write this aru?"

Alfred grinned and said, "Haha, you forgot to sign your name!"

"I did not write this," Francis said simply. "My handwriting is so much more beautiful than this scrawling! But the letter is quite lovely!" His eyes scanned the page quickly, taking in the romantic words.

Yao glared at Alfred and gave him a look as if to say, "You were wrong!"

Alfred sighed, "Well, I guess even heroes make mistakes... But do ya have any ideas who Yao's secret admirer is?"

Francis rubbed his chin as he thought, but he honestly had no idea.

"Well, let me know if you figure anything out, aru," Yao said to Alfred as he turned to leave.

"But if you want a lover, I am always available~!" Francis called out flirtatiously to Yao with a wink.

Yao decided to ignore that last comment and continued on his way out, fuming all the way. _That flamboyant Frenchman aru!_

_

* * *

_

Ivan sat outside the school on a park bench near the parking lot. It was a pretty cold day out, and he wrapped his white scarf more closely around his neck. His long coat fell to his ankles, and was completely buttoned-up to try to seal in the warmth. When Ivan breathed out, he could see the puffs of white water vapors. He looked up at the sky; it was partly cloudy but the sun's golden rays still shimmered. "It will be the Winter Formal soon," he murmured to himself. He wanted to go with Yao, and he wondered if Yao figured out that the letter-writer was him. It seemed to be taking a bit too long... but Ivan decided to be patient and wait. There was still a week left until the school dance.

Ivan then pondered the notion of actually asking Yao to the dance when he found out whether or not Yao liked him back. After all, in his love letter, he did not even mention the Winter Formal! But, Ivan did not want to just_ ask _Yao; he wanted it to be special. _Maybe I could give him some sort of gift...? _he suggested to himself. His thoughts were interrupted at the sound of some footsteps.

Ivan felt his heart flutter and his eyes brighten up at the sight of Yao. Yao seemed happy to see Ivan too, and Ivan stood up to greet him, "Good afternoon!"

* * *

Alfred cried out, "Yao, I've figured out another possible secret admirer!"

"Really aru?" Yao spun around to hear the results.

"Mmhmm! I think it's..." Alfred whispered in Yao's ear excitedly. "...Feliciano Vargas!"

"The new freshman aru?" Yao looked skeptical.

"Yep... and I have evidence~! I saw him eating some Chinese food the other day! Ha!"

"And how is that substantial evidence aru...?"

"He_ ALWAYS_ eats pasta! He's never eaten anything else, except maybe I've seen him eat a pizza once or twice... but the point is, he's trying to get to know your culture! Yeah, I feel so smart right now; I figured it out! Yay me!"

"Hm... Well, I suppose that _could_ count as evidence aru..." Yao murmured to himself, but was still in disbelief. After all, he hadn't even exchanged that many words with Feliciano. And he was convinced that the Italian boy was head over heels in love with Ludwig. But, there was no point in arguing with Alfred.

"Come on!" Alfred grabbed Yao by the sleeve and dragged him down the hall. "Feli!" he hollered. "Did you write a letter to Yao?"

Feliciano was sitting in the hallway constructing makeshift white flags. "Hmm...?" he looked up from his arduous work. "A letter? No, I haven't written any letters lately. Just making some white flags! Want one?" Feliciano held up one of the flags and waved it, saying, "Pata pata pata~!"

"No thanks," Alfred said, not liking the idea of a white flag.

"No thank you, aru!" Yao responded too as he walked away.

"I _will _succeed in finding out who wrote the letter!" Alfred shouted, striking a dramatic pose. Yao sighed, already turning onto another corridor.

* * *

Ivan and Yao sat side by side on the bench outside. They were chatting earlier leisurely for a bit, but now they were silent. It was not an awkward silence though; it was a comfortably mutual silence. Both of them looked up at the clouds rolling by in the cold air. A few black birds were flitting about overhead, enjoying their fluttery flight. It was a nice moment; sometimes, silence conveyed more than words.

"Are you cold?" Ivan asked suddenly, breaking the stillness around them.

"...Yes, but it's okay aru!" Yao replied, his face tinted an icy pink and his breath coming out in smoky clouds.

"Here, you can share my scarf, da?" Ivan offered as he unwound his scarf from his neck.

"No, you don't -"

"Nyet! I want to share it with you!" Ivan cut in, wrapping half of the scarf around Yao as he scooted closer to him on the wooden bench seat.

Yao felt his cheeks turn even redder, this time from flustered heat instead of the cold. "Th-thank you aru," he said softly, not really sure what else to say. Ivan's white scarf was soft and fuzzy, enveloping Yao in a tender warmth. Yao felt a smile tugging at his lips as he closed his eyes serenely.

Ivan admired how Yao's elegant lashes lined his eyes as they closed, and then his eyes gazed at Yao's silky black hair. Ivan longed to run his fingers through those dark strands, and it was all he could do to keep his hands to himself. He took in a deep breath and inquired, "Is it better now, Yao-yao?"

"Yes, aru."


	5. Chapter 5: Midnight

**CHAPTER 5: Midnight  
**

The room was completely dark except for a flickering night light plugged into an outlet by one of the beds. Two students in this dorm room were fast asleep, but the third one was awake. It was about midnight, but he was not asleep yet. He was originally studying for the Spanish test the next day, but seeing as though Spanish was his native language, there was really no point. Now, he was just sitting up at the desk in the corner of the dorm room munching on a tomato. Antonio looked around with a bored sigh.

Yao was sleeping, and he made small movements from under the blanket, but not as though he was having trouble sleeping. He was sleeping very soundly, and his face held a pleasant expression. It was one of peacefulness, of calm, of serenity. He turned over to his other side in his sleep, and whispered something subconsciously.

"Hmm?" Antonio, finished eating his tomato. He thought he heard something coming from Yao's bed. "Is he talking in his sleep?" he wondered. Antonio got up from his seat, and tip-toed sneakily over to Yao's bed out of curiosity. He kneeled down, and leaned close, but not too close, to Yao's face... listening for any sort of sound.

"...Ivan..." came a soft whisper.

Antonio realized, _Ohh_,_ he's whispering Ivan's name... in his sleep! That's so CUTE! I am witnessing this beautiful moment!_

"...Ivan aru!" Yao's voice came out louder this time, but had a sort of muffled tone to it.

Matthew was sleeping under the fleecy covers while hugging a huge polar bear stuffed animal. His blanket was colorfully printed with a maple leaf design, and his pillowcase matched perfectly. He woke up, sitting up in his bed silently, and rubbing his eyes. He yawned and mumbled, "What's going on...?" Matthew got out of bed and went over to Yao's bedside, kneeling down next to Antonio. "What are you doing?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Huh...? What?" Antonio turned to look at Matthew with a shocked expression plastered on his face. "Who're you?"

Matthew sighed, "I'm your room mate... Don't you remember me?"

"...Really?"

"Yes, really... We've been room mates since school started..."

"And your name is...?" Antonio was in disbelief; he had never noticed he had a second room mate.

"Matthew Williams. And what were you doing...?"

"Oh, I was just listening to Yao! Listen, listen..." Antonio gestured for Matthew to lean closer. "Hear it?"

Yao whispered again, "...Ivan..."

Matthew squealed, "Oh, I hear it!"

"Shh, we don't want to wake him up!" Antonio reprimanded in a loud voice, and then covered his mouth immediately after as a reflex. Matthew covered his mouth with both hands as well, and stared at Yao, hoping he would not wake up.

Despite their efforts, Yao woke up with a start. He yawned, and opened his eyes. And then his eyes widened in shock and he yelped, "Kyaaaa! What are you guys doing aru?"  
Matthew and Antonio were just centimeters from his face.

The two room mates fell back and held up their hands, saying, "Nothing... nothing really." Matthew climbed back into bed hastily and threw the blanket over his head, and Antonio ran to the desk, and flung open his Spanish textbook.

"Just... studying! You can just go back to sleep, Yao!" Antonio shouted hastily.

Yao let out a sigh, and rubbed his eyes, wondering what that was all about. He curled up and pulled his blanket tighter around himself, closing his eyes to fall back into sleep. It did not take long for Yao to drift off into a pleasant dreamland, a universe filled to the brim with pretty peonies and shining sunflowers and cute little panda bears. And, of course, there was the random Shinatty-chan that would pop up every so often.


	6. Chapter 6: Sunflower

**A/N:**

_I hope you are enjoying the fanfiction~! Please do leave comments; I always love to hear feedback! There is probably only one chapter left of this fanfiction..._

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 6: Sunflower**

"Um… excuse me, but I don't think you should be carrying that around the school…" Someone said softly.

"Hmm…?" Ivan looked over his shoulder and saw Toris pointing at his water pipe. "Is there a problem?"

"…That thing looks dangerous…" Toris started backing away slowly, feeling fear well up inside him when the _kol kol kol_'s began.

"Kolkolkol… But it's fine, da?" Ivan replied with a closed-lip smile.

Toris did not bother answering and simply ran off, rushing as fast as he could away from the intimidating Russian.

Ivan continued his way down the corridor, and then stopped by a table that was set-up. Something caught his eye. A poster taped on the front of the table read, "Fundraiser for Anime Club!"

There were flowers on sale, all sorts of pretty flowers! One in particular caught his eye – a gorgeous single sunflower. It was the biggest bloom there, and stood out against the little white daisies and blue forget-me-nots and red roses and simple carnations. The bright sunflower was special; it was the only one of its kind there after all. Ivan stared at it, taking in its lush brown center and brilliantly yellow petals. It was a beautiful sunflower.

"Would you like to make a purchase?" Kiku asked, sitting in a chair behind the table. A sketchbook was open on his lap, and some rough mecha designs graced the page.

"Da!" Ivan pointed to the sunflower.

Kiku did not need Ivan to point it out; he could tell that the sunflower was the one flower he had his eyes on. Kiku stood up and got to work, wrapping the sunflower's green stem with a pretty ribbon, clothing the stem in a red outfit. Then, Kiku tied a thicker red ribbon into a bow on the stem. The sunflower was all dolled up and looked very presentable.

"Is this for a special someone?" Kiku asked. Ivan nodded slowly, and Kiku nodded back, tying a blank card onto the flower. _Just maybe… Is this for nii-san? _Kiku wondered.

Ivan paid for the sunflower and walked off with it, turning a corner and sitting down on a seat in the main lobby of the World Academy. He retrieved a pen from his pocket and wrote in the sunflower's card: "For: Yao-yao. Will you go to the Winter Formal with me?" Ivan wondered if he should sign his name, but concluded that there was no way that his Yao-yao could be lost in trying to figure out the sender. Yao and Ivan had had many discussions about flowers before and Yao knew how much Ivan adored sunflowers.

_Now, I just need someone to deliver this sunflower to Yao for me! _Ivan thought. _I guess I will just ask the first person I see, da?_

Ivan saw someone exit from the Main Office. "Raivis!" he called out. He waved with both arms, in one hand a water pipe, in the other a sunflower.

"Ahh!" Raivis walked over, his head held low, shaking in fear. _Oh no, not Ivan…_ Raivis had unpleasant memories of Ivan being cruel to him in gym class. _He always throws the tennis balls at me! And the basketballs… and the footballs…_

"Deliver this to Wang Yao for me!" Ivan commanded, shoving the sunflower in Raivis's face.

"Ah! Y-yes, sir!" Raivis stuttered. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes; the poor freshman was so scared. He glanced at the water pipe, hoping Ivan would not hit him with it, before running off to make the delivery.

Ivan sat back down, leaning back in the cushioned lobby chair. "Now I just have to wait…"

Yao heard a knock at the door; he figured it was not Antonio or Matthew, since they would just let themselves in. "Who is it aru?" Yao wondered out loud as he got up from his seat at the desk and opened the door.

"F-for you!" Raivis said, handing him the sunflower and running off down the hall.

"A… a sunflower aru?" Yao exclaimed. He shut the door and ran over to his bed, sitting down on the mattress and opening up the card to read it. _It… it can't be, can it aru? _Yao read from the card, _"For: Yao-yao. Will you go to the Winter Formal with me?" _

A sunflower. That pointed to Ivan. The fact that the card was addressed to "Yao-yao" proved that Ivan wrote it; no one else called Wang Yao by that pet name. This sunflower was obviously from Ivan Braginski.

_Ivan was the one who wrote that love letter aru! _Yao realized. He slapped his forehead, wondering why he couldn't figure it out earlier! Ivan was the one who liked him… And Yao hated to admit it, but he knew that somehow, he liked Ivan too.

Yao smiled to himself and held the sunflower close to his face, smelling it. It had the scent of sunshine. And perhaps even a tinge of vodka…


	7. Chapter 7: Kiss

**A/N:** This is the last chapter of this fanfic. Enjoy, and please leave a comment! I love hearing feedback!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Kiss**

Ivan heard a knock at his door. He rushed to open it, and nearly tripped over a huge pink pony stuffed animal that was placed in the middle of the room for some reason…

"Hey, like try not to hurt the thing!" Feliks scolded with a defiant stare.

Ivan ignored him and swung open the door, his violet eyes full of anticipation. "Yao!" he exclaimed, the word escaping his mouth. The name sounded so natural, as if it were made to roll off his tongue, and only his. The name still sounded exotic and beautiful and Ivan could not imagine that it would ever change.

"Ivan, aru!" Yao greeted rather haltingly. He did not have the sunflower with him at the moment; it was currently residing in a pretty porcelain vase in his dorm room. But, he felt as if he had a gorgeous sunflower with him anyways. He looked down at his feet, feeling a dainty blush wash over his face.

"Yao-yao, did you get the gift I sent you?" Ivan asked. He glanced over his shoulder, giving Feliks a glare. The Polish boy was staring at the two of them, and Ivan hissed internally, _Go away! You are making my Yao-yao feel awkward! _Feliks whistled a happy little tune, ignoring Ivan's glare, and started flipping through a teen fashion magazine.

Yao nodded in reply, and then looked up at the tall Russian. "I…" he began, then he stopped, hoping his cheeks were not red even though he felt them heat up significantly. "My response is a yes, aru!" Yao squinted his eyes closed, not believing that he actually said it. He was not in denial, but it was all just happening so fast… and he was not sure if he was making the right choice. He really did like Ivan, but Ivan was such a rebel, and Yao feared that everyone would look down on him for liking Ivan. _But I don't care aru, _Yao concluded to himself.

"Yao-yao likes me, da!" Ivan grinned and pulled Yao into a warm embrace. His strong arms wrapped themselves around Yao's little waist, and lifted him up into the air.

"Kyaa, what are you doing aru?" Yao exclaimed in surprise and slight protest.

"Yao-yao is so light~!" Ivan declared in a sing-song voice before hugging Yao close to him, letting Yao's feet gently touch the floor once again.

"Um… so now that we are going to the dance together, does that mean –" Yao's words died as he felt his lips crushed by Ivan's. "Mmph!" Yao's face turned bright scarlet and he tried to pull away at first, so embarrassed that Ivan was kissing him. In public at that! This was so unheard of… But deep in his heart, Yao felt a pleased flutter. He felt light-headed as the smell and taste of vodka invaded his senses. Then, Yao picked up a different scent; it definitely was not the scent of vodka. _What is it aru? _Yao wondered. _I think…I think it is the scent of Ivan, aru! _Yao came to the conclusion that Ivan had a special little scent about him. Yao chuckled a bit on the inside; the fact that the big Russian had a special smell just seemed rather amusing.

Ivan felt heavenly bliss. He could not believe he was finally kissing Yao. He had dreamed about it, yes, but now it was actually happening. Ivan had successfully claimed Yao's lips as his! Ivan was lost in the moment, completely forgetting that they were in the doorframe of his dorm and Feliks was, no doubt, gawking at them… But, even if Ivan knew, he didn't care. He was just savoring the feeling of Yao's soft lips pressed against his.

They pulled away from each other for a moment for air, and Ivan stared down at Yao's deep eyes of melted chocolate and amber shimmers. "We are together, da?" Ivan asked.

"Yes –" Before Yao was able to add his customary "aru" at the end of his reply, he was cut off once again as Ivan conquered his lips in a passionate kiss. This time, Yao did not try to pull away. He allowed Ivan to invade his mouth, and he felt Ivan smile into the kiss. Yao's cheeks were dusted with a more heated shade of crimson red. Ivan hugged Yao tighter in the embrace, his arms wrapped tight around Yao's petite frame. Yao pulled away from the kiss, mumbling, "Ivan, you're holding me too tight, aru…"

Ivan smiled sheepishly, his facial expression childish in appearance as he loosened his possessive grip on Yao. Ivan landed light, feather kisses on Yao's forehead and cheek, and then gave a sweet peck on Yao's lips. Yao kissed Ivan back, and both of them started to feel the heat rise.

"Like seriously, guys! At first, it was like whatev, but then you guys totally started getting way too sexual… It was like you guys were gonna go like naked soon or something. Go get a hotel! Like totes!" Feliks said with a roll of his eyes, ruining the moment.

Ivan and Yao looked over at Feliks with wide eyes, having forgotten he was there. Yao hid his face behind his hands suddenly, out of utter embarrassment. Ivan felt his pale face turn redder than it was before, but he was not as mortified as Yao was. Yao shook his head as he fiercely muttered, "Don't look at me aru!"

Ivan glared at Feliks and pulled Yao closer to him, patting Yao reassuringly on the head. Feliks just rolled his eyes again and flipped some of his blonde hair over his shoulder in a girly manner. "You totally don't scare me, Ivan!" he chimed.

Ivan decided to ignore Feliks for now and go _kolkolkol_ on him later. Instead, he turned his attention on his little Yao-yao, who was currently burying his face into Ivan's rebellious t-shirt. Ivan should have been wearing the World Academy uniform, but being the bad boy that he was, he was wearing a pro-communist t-shirt instead. Yao didn't seem to notice though; he was too busy trying to erase the embarrassment from his face.

"Yao-yao…" Ivan murmured into Yao's ebony hair. "Don't be so sad, da?"

"I … I'm not sad; I am just so… embarrassed aru…!" was Yao's muffled voice.

"Nyet! Don't be embarrassed. We like each other, da?"

Yao looked up, locking his dark-colored eyes with Ivan's pale violet ones. "I- Ivan…"

"But you _do_ like me, don't you?"

Yao nodded and gripped Ivan's shirt tighter as he said, "Yes, aru!"

Ivan smiled triumphantly and lifted Yao into the air, spinning him around a few times. Yao felt as if he were flying, much like a crane would. He felt so light and full of glee as he smiled down at Ivan.

Feliks grumbled, "Now don't you two go smooching again! Like seriously, can you guys like leave or something?"

Ivan shot a death glare at Feliks before storming out of the room, still carrying Yao, who was slung over his shoulder rather unceremoniously. Ivan slammed the door behind him.

Feliks shrugged and went back to flipping through his magazine. "OMG, that pink miniskirt is like totes cute~!" he squealed, completely forgetting about the kissing that just happened in his room.

* * *

The Winter Formal came and gone, but the magic of it all never faded. As Yao entered his room, he was greeted with teasing giggles from Antonio and Matthew. "What is it, aru?" Yao sighed.

"Look what your _boyfriend_ left you~!" Antonio crooned, gesturing at the desk in the dorm room.

"Oh!" Yao was delighted at the sight; Ivan had left him another sunflower!

Matthew mused, "Where does he get all these sunflowers…? He sends you one practically every day!"

"Don't you get sick of them?" Antonio asked with a laugh.

"No, no, not at all aru!" Yao responded with a smile. "The sunflowers are so lovely; I can never get bored of them aru!" Yao lifted up the sunflower gingerly and sniffed it. It smelled lovely despite the little tang of vodka that Yao could sense from it. The golden petals shimmered with as much pleasure as Yao was feeling. He glanced at the note card that was tied onto the flower's stem…

"From Russia."

Yao hugged the flower close to his chest and he could feel his happy heart beating at a rhythmic pace, knowing that Ivan's heart was beating the same way.


End file.
